The Life of Ghouls
by Crimson-Fury66
Summary: OC x Touka, OC x Kaneki
1. Chapter 1 Shinku's POV

~Ward 8, My house~

I groaned lowly as I woke up to Rose, knocking on my bedroom door of our (My) 3 story house. I got up slowly, still dressed in my clothes(Black & Red t-shirt, fur-lined jacket, black ABU's, socks, combat boots, and finger-less combat gloves) with a dragon mask on the side of my head I wore last night still in place somehow, when I got to the door, I opened it up saying quietly "I'm up *Yawn* i'm up, you ok Rose?" finishing in a question, trying to wake up having only gotten about 2 hours of sleep last night.

Rose said to me scared, still suffering PTSD from being in the CCG prison since she was 6 years old till I broke her out 3 years ago, "I was just checking to see that you came back and not….not…" Her voice cracking, as tears slid down her pale face. I immediately wiped her tears from her face, before I pulled her into a hug, whispering even more quiet into her ear "It's ok...it's ok...your not in there anymore, your safe, your safe here, I will protect you."

Once she calmed down, I released her from my hug, then I started to head down to the kitchen on the first floor, Rose having grabbed my hand just to make sure I won't disappear and never comeback.

I rummaged through the fridge deciding on making us some ghoul pizza, which is pizza for a ghoul.(my own recipe of course) As i was kneading the 'dough' Rose heard a noise at the front door, so she went to check it out asking me "Um, Hun, are you expecting anyone?" I stopped what I was doing as I yelled "NO! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR! HURRY!" Then I raced to Rose just as my front door got destroyed by basically a army of doves coming into my house, pissing me the FUCK OFF!

I shot toward the first dove as my mask was put over my face with my left hand, my kagune shooting to life, one pushing Rose into the kitchen, another protecting my body, while the rest shot ahead, attacking the doves with extreme prejudice, killing many of the low ranking while those with quinques were able to deflect a few of the strikes some still dying though, causing me to smirk since my wild attack surprised, befuddled, and terrified them because I hadn't done this before they hadn't expected it coming.

My intention wasn't to win but to stall as to give Rose enough time to get away from here. I grunted as the normal doves were killed swiftly, while those with quinques either died, or deflected my kagune's attacks. I knew I couldn't win like this but I also knew that if I ran they would go after Rose, and I could not let that happen!

It took them a few minutes to surround me as I kept them away from me, then I got hit with a electrified net, pulling me to the ground, electrocuting me the entire time. I was still being electrocuted when I heard a voice I did not want to hear right now, Rose's! Then I finally blacked out, the last thing I saw was Rose attacking the doves with her kagune.


	2. Chapter 2 Rose's POV

When Shinku went down, all I saw was red. I lunged towards the closest Dove, my kagune coming out. I manage to take down three before im taken down.

When I wake up im in the place of my worst nightmares. The room is pure white. There are no windows and I'm alone. I don't see the door which means they hid it into the wall. I try to get up and cat. They have me strapped to a bed by my arms and legs. I struggle against them. "SHINKU!" I scream. Silence greets me and tears stream down my face. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" Someone laughs in the corner, alerting me to their presence.

"Foolish child, there is no one coming to help you. That boy of yours is dead." the man sneers. "And you are going to die son. But sadly, not yet. We want to run a few… tests… on you." I whimper as he steps towards me.

 _Shinku isn't dead. He can't be. He's too powerful. He'll save me like he did before._ I think to myself. When the man leaves, I scream. No words, just an endless scream. I don't stop until i lose my voice. Then I just cry.

After time goes by, minutes or hours, i don't know how long, the door opens again and a woman steps through with a syringe. She doesn't say anything, just walks over and injects it into my arm, then things go black.

When I wake up, I'm still there's a stabbing pain in my back. I'm no longer strapped to the bed and there's a boy in the back corner sleeping. When i go over to look, I gasp, it's Shinku!

"We wanted you to see his dead body" A voice over the intercom says. I see the faint rise and fall of his chest and smile faintly. I whisper in his ear,

"I knew you were alive"


	3. Shinku

~Shinku's P.O.V.~

I awoke in a pure white room shackled also chained to a reinforced steel wall, with hundreds of needles within my body's pressure points to make sure I can't escape and because havoc. Then a group of 5 doves walked in ready to kill me, I grinned shakily as I said in a sick sense of humor, "Heh, came to finish the job you couldn't do when I was unconscious?"

The Dove in the middle walked forward with a syringe filled with a weird liquid in it. He pulled my head up before silently and violently stabbed my neck with it, causing my entire body to go rigged as I roared with such pain and anger that the entire room along with the floor shook from it. Then I fell unconscious once again.

I awoke again, not moving as I heard a voice over the intercom say "We wanted you to see his dead body" Then I heard Rose whisper in my ear, "I knew you were alive"

I grinned slightly as my kagune activated, digging into the ground right under us as the door to this room opened, I slight opened my right eye to see the doves from before, along with a doctor come in.

I heard the doctor say to the dove leader "The serum didnt work a pity, go ahead and kill the girl." The dove leader responded with "Consider it done." but before either of them could do anything, my kagune wrapped around Rose protectively, while 1 of my tails pushed the ground, to push me up, I then sped at the doctor, grabbing him by his neck while my kagune started to convulse, as Rose grabbed the doctors id card. I grunted as I snapped the doctors neck, before the doves came at us, I focused my attention on them.

The first one used a whip quinque, which came swinging at me. I simply raised my hand catching it without trying, before electricity surged through me and up the quinque into the dove electrocuting him into a crispy snack of a human. I grinned wickedly as I saw this new power, then my kagune wrapped around my body fully encasing me, as it started to meld into my skin, becoming that of scale armor.

Then I felt pain in my back as two wings started to outstretch from my upper back, while I was bombarded with attacks from the 4 remaining doves quinque, a bo-staff, katana, broadsword, and the last was that of draconic tail's resembling my own. Upon seeing this I remembered my father, who had a similar kagune to me, but only had 5 tails and he was killed by the doves when I was only 8 years old. The dove who had it saw my look of recognition of the quinque, smirked as he taunted me saying "I see that you recognize this quinque, good because it was your father's kagune, and soon your's is going to join his in my collection!"

I was trembling not in fear, but in rage, complete and total rage, such rage that my vision turned black with the dove holding my father's kagune against me was highlighted in gold the rest of the doves were in red, Rose in light blue.

I roared in such ferocity that the entire building shook from the rage that was held in it, as I shot toward him, the remaining tail whipped ahead of me wrapping around the five tail quinque that is of my father's kagune. The dove didn't have enough time to counter my tail, as I rushed him, in the air coming down in a bomb rush at high speed and angle. My hand that had been normal turned into claws, stabbed into his head and brain, killing him instantly as I grabbed my father's quinque from his hands.

The doves had gotten in position to fight me, but I took the quinque and put the handle to my mouth, as I bit into it, destroying the handle, the quinquie wrapped around my head taking the shape of a dragons head. But before I could do anything I saw someone I never thought I would see again…..My dad! I fell to my knees not able to hear or feel anything only focused on my dad, as I said "D-Dad, your here…. How? How are you here? Your dead!" He smiled lightly as he came over to me and hugged me as he said "Yes I am dead, but my kagune was able to hold a message for me, I wanted to tell you that I love you Shinku, and nothing will change that, so live on Shinku, LIVE ON!"

I rose to my shaking from seeing my dad after 10 years, then I saw the doves attacking me, then the pain in my body from their attacks while I was listing to my father. I got my bearings I saw Rose, by the door behind me. I smirked as my body became engulfed in electricity, then I disappeared only to reappear above them, dive bombed them, I opened the mouth of my helmet/mask/face, engulfing the head of a dove while my tail and wings flung wildly around, slicing through two, and stabbing the last one through the stomach, killing them painfully.

As I righted myself I said "Fool's that's what you get for destroying ghouls who only wanted peace, now then…" I trailed off as I looked over to Rose, who attacked me with a hug and that's when I realized how scared she was as I spoke to her "Let's get out of here shall we?"

Rose nodded in reply surprised by my new power and form. I picked her up, my electricity only blanketing her with warmth, healing her body and making her go unconscious, while I broke through the walls of the building and flew off, roaring like a dragon up over the clouds, then disappearing into the night.


End file.
